


Mer-Mys-Tear-ies

by Khadijalkubra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Disasters, Bow mentioned, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Entrapta mentioned, F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied sea shanties, Prompt Fill, Sea Hawk is a simp, canon character death, emotionally constipated mermista, emotionally intelligent Sea Hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadijalkubra/pseuds/Khadijalkubra
Summary: “Your eyes are red...were you crying?”
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Post Apocalyptic Babes





	Mer-Mys-Tear-ies

**Author's Note:**

> No ships were set aflame in the making of this fic *sips tea, sitting perched on a not-chairt*

“ _MERMIIIIISTAAAAA_!” 

Seahawk’s dulcet (though far too enthusiastic) voice called out. Busy adventure schedule or no, he’d always make time for his sarcastic siren. The coral halls of the Salineas’ grand palace shone iridescent in the sunlight filtering in from large windows. A set of imposing guards stood ramrod straight and intimidating (gills fluttering in annoyance) at the end of every hall and every door, though none stopped the sailor, already familiar with his unannounced visits. When Seahawk popped into the throne room however, Mermista was nowhere to be found.

She'd been eagerly awaiting the latest installment in her favorite mystery series so, _Hm, must be in the reading room._

Seahawk bounced over to the room, and, when there was still no sign of his lady love, deemed this search his mission for the day. Though after trying all her usual spots in the palace without a trace of scale nor scowl, Seahawk was starting to worry. Still, there was one last place unchecked. 

He made his way to the Reef Gardens; it was a shallow tide grove teeming with aquatic topiary overflowing with bright and calming shades of shimmering pastels. They’d chase each other around the flora (well, on Mermista’s end it was more a murderous rampage but, alas) when they were kids. After taking the throne, however, she’d barely had a moment to herself, let alone enough time to sneak away to the gardens. 

It took a bit of searching, but eventually Seahawk did find her. The prominent statues- valiant rulers who’d come before Mermista- stood in a double column, plants winding around their limbs and faces and making the scene more… organic and less imposing. And there, sat on the single bench at the end of the path was Mermista. He smiled at the sight of her. She was hunched with her back turned and holding what looked to be the first issue of Mer-Mysteries in her hand. She wasn’t reading it at the moment, so she wouldn’t have an excuse to complain about surprising her. Though he could tell immediately from her gait that something was off. 

“Mermist _-oh_.” Seahawk knew to halt several steps away when Mermista turned to him, her eyes furious and expression far sharper than her trident. “...Am I interrupting something?”

“ _Ugh,_ _what are you doing here_?” Mermista asked; despite her words, the sharpness of her tone fell uncharacteristically flat. She didn’t sound agitated, just… was that distress?

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” he said in a chipper voice, unfazed but searching.

“Well you found me. Now get lost!”

“You wound me, dearest, I came all this way to surprise you with—wait. Your eyes are red.” Mermista startled and looked away from him. “Have you been crying?”

“No! It’s the stupid salt water is all,” she said rubbing at her eyes.

“You are a mermaid princess, saltwater does nothing to you.” he pointed out, “Also, we’re currently above water.”

“It’s allergies then, alright! Just...go away.”

Seahawk hadn't seen Mermista like this since... well, since she’d had to take the throne. Her spark dimmed down to a somber candle. Well, that just wouldn’t do. At the risk of his own physical well being, The sea captain closed the remaining distance between them and took a seat on the bench. 

“Do you have _water in your ears_? I said leave me alone.”

“Not a chance. Not when you are in such distress,” he said. “Now we both know how stubborn I can be, so why not tell me whatever it is that has made you cry so that I may dashingly set it on fire?”

That pulled a snort from Mermista so Seahawk counted it as a win. Her eyes were still puffy, but it was progress. Mermista let out a long sigh before looking at him, book clutched tight.

“My favorite author- Hook Fishman, the one who writes Mer-Mysteries? He just passed away,” she admitted, swallowing thickly.

Seahawk’s brows and mustache arched. “Oh my dearest, I’m so sorry! I know how much you love those stories.”

“...It’s not even about not getting anymore mysteries,” Seahawk realized the book she was holding was the very first in the series, worn from many reads over time. “His books were always there for me when I was growing up. When I first learned to swim in loops without barfing. When I connected with my rune stone…when I became the ruler of Salineas.”

Seahawk followed her gaze up to the statues of her parents. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. 

“It feels like I’ve lost part of my family, _again,_ and I…it just sucks.”

“I completely understand, and I don’t know what to say.” Seahawk stood up. “But perhaps my surprise may lift your spirits a bit?”

He held out a hand. She looked at it skeptically, “This isn’t gonna be some sea shanty thing is it?”

“Not this time,” he chuckled.

She only considered his offered hand for only a moment before taking it with a shrug. He didn’t mention the soft upwards tilt he caught forming at the corner of her mouth. Nor the delighted gasp when she saw her brand new, massive, and nonflammable (Thank the gods for Bow and Entrapta) ship just for her. Though it took all Seahawks restraint, he managed to resist breaking out in a celebratory love shanty. It was worth it for the way Mermista held him tight and pecked his cheek. He was simply happy to have brought the spark back to her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to kudos & comment ^///^


End file.
